1. Field of Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to inflatable support devices. More specifically, at least one embodiment relates to an apparatus, system and method employing a valve for an inflatable device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Currently, inflatable devices such as mattresses, cushions and pillows can include any of a variety of fluid controllers that provide for inflation of the device using an electrical pump or other types of inflation devices. Some types of fluid controllers also provide for deflation of the inflatable device. In general, inflatable devices include a separate valve that can be opened by the user independent of operation of the fluid controller to exhaust fluid from the inflatable device.